Sensei te amo
by shixxen Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto es un maestro primeriso cuya vida se complica cuando conoce a Sasuke, un estudiante de 13 años que resulta estar enamorado de el.


Si, si, ya se, debería estar escribiendo la conty de Mi amigo. Mi jefe. Mi amante. Pero me ha encantado este dounjin, tenia que escribir un fanfic basado en el, espero que les guste, el dounjin se llama:

**El asunto de Naruto-sensei y Sasuke-kun.**

Naruto Uzumaki, tiene un problema…

Tiene lo que yo catalogaría como un pequeño gran problema…

–Sensei…. –decía el niño temblando del miedo–… te amo.

Y así comenzarían los problemas de Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto: 22 años, maestro sustituto, estudiante de docencia.

Uchiha Sasuke: 13 años, estudiante de secundaria.

En la escuela secundaria de Konoha, ubicada en Hiroshima Japón, los maestros comenzaban a escasearse, lo que quiere decir que los estudiantes universitarios tendrían oportunidad de demostrar sus habilidades y probarse a si mimos en su materia.

No cualquiera podía dar clases en el Konoha, era una carrera muy exigente, los maestros preferían renunciar antes de colapsar, pero para los idiotas que se creían suficientemente buenos como para probar su primera experiencia en un lugar tan agotador, siempre había una oportunidad.

Naruto Uzumaki era uno de esos idiotas.

–te ayudare a conocerlos a todos –decía Iruka al lado de Naruto cargando unas cajas –la mayoría son buenos chicos, la clase 1-D es tal vez la mejor de esta institución.

– ¿y porque me la dieron a mi? –pregunto Naruto quien era muy consiente de ser inferior a los demás maestros.

—hay cierto problema en esa clase.

—¿problema?

—Uchiha Sasuke, es un chulo.

—Sasuke.

—así es, es bueno en las materias y de mas pero socialmente deja mucho que desear. Incluso si intentas hablar con él, es muy probable que te ignore.

—ya veo. Muchas gracias Iruka-sensei.

Naruto comenzaba su primer día, estaba lleno de entusiasmo como era en el, cuando al aula solo se dirigió al escritorio, anoto su nombre en el pizarrón y se para frente a la clase.

—soy Uzumaki Naruto—se presento—Naruto-sensei para ustedes, es un gusto conocerlos.

—un gusto sensei—dijeron los alumnos al unisón.

—yo tuve que hacer esto con la mayoría de mis maestros, me ponía de pie y me presentaba ante todos mis compañeros, hagamos eso por favor.

Uno a uno, los chicos se paraban para presentarse. Entonces una interrupción entro por la puerta, un moreno que se dirigía a un asiento.

—¿disculpa? ¿Quién eres tú? —lo detuvo Naruto.

—estoy en esta clase.

—no pregunte eso. Tienes que pedir permiso para entrar cuando llegas tarde.

—la campana sonó hace solo 3 minutos.

—esta clase comienza a la 1:00 en punto, no la 1:03. Llegas tarde, tienes que pedir permiso para entrar y además tendrás que pasar al frente a presentarte.

—¿Qué sentido tiene? Todos aquí me conocen.

—te vas a presentar porque yo lo digo. ¿Te queda claro?

—Soy Uchiha Sasuke—dijo este fastidiado —me gustan casi todos los deportes, como tomates y odio a las chicas fastidiosas y los maestros poco originales que me obligan a decir esta línea cada año.

—o muy bien, gracias por su aporte.

—Como sea…. —se dirigía a su asiento.

—¿A dónde vas?

—a sentarme.

—no, aun no has pedido permiso para pasar.

—¿puedo pasar?

—regresa a la puerta y pide permiso.

—bien—Sasuke regreso a la puerta —puedo…

—ha, ha, ha, cierra la puerta y tócala y pide permiso apropiadamente.

—esta luciéndose.

—¿quieres entrar o no? —a Sasuke no le quedo otro remedio que obedecer. Cerro la puerta y la toco.

—¿si? —pregunto Naruto.

—¿puedo pasar? —pregunto Sasuke abriendo la puerta.

—Naruto-sensei.

—¿puedo pasar Naruto-sensei?

—no has dicho por favor.

—por favor, Naruto-sensei, ¿podría dejarme pasar?

—por supuesto que podría.

—¿me dejara?

—no.

—¿Qué?

—señor Uchiha, doy 10 minutos a las estudiantes de limite para llegar tarde y poder entrar, sus 10 minutos —Naruto vio su reloj —ya pasaron.

—pero…

—gracias, cierre la puerta cuando se valla.

—¿se a preguntado… que le paso al antiguo maestro? —dijo Sasuke antes de marcharse dejando un poco asustado a Naruto.

Y así fue el primer encuentro e Naruto y Sasuke, a Naruto le crecieron alas y se sintió digno de llamarse maestro, mientras que Sasuke se quemaba por dentro.

Las cosas no mejorarían con el tiempo, Naruto se saludaba y se despedía de Sasuke todos los días, y todos los días era ignorado por este.

Hasta cierto día cuando Naruto conducía por la carretera.

Ese mismo día, Sasuke alimentaba a un perro callejero.

—Jack, es tarde, tengo que irme —intentaba Sasuke de explicarle al animal, pero este se le apegaba mas y mas —mis padres van a matarme si llego tarde de nuevo, pero prometo volver pronto. ¿Si? Buen chico.

Sasuke se fue corriendo a su casa, y volteo para despedirse del perro cuando una de las galletas, que Sasuke le había llevado, rodo por la carretera, como es típico en un perro, este la siguió.

Cuando menos lo pensó, un auto pasó a toda velocidad y arrollo al perro.

—¡JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! — grito Sasuke, y corrió hasta su perro. El tipo no se detuvo y siguió su marcha, dejando a Sasuke llorando en el piso.

Este sentía como sus lagrimas caían una tras otra, ignorando completamente esa sensación, Sasuke arrastro al perro moribundo hasta la banqueta, tratando de que este se aferrada a la poca vida que le quedaba con la simple y escasa esperanza de que fuese suficiente para que se salvara.

Entonces, Naruto pasó por ahí y se orillo a un lado de Sasuke.

—¿Sasuke? —Se bajo del auto —¿Qué estas haciendo?

—un auto —dijo este entre sollozos —arrollaron a Jack, sensei, lo arrollaron.

—ok, solo cálmate, llamare a Hinata-sensei.

—¿la maestra de biología?

—es veterinaria, ¿alguna vez escuchas a tus profesores?

—de acuerdo.

Poco después de que Hinata llegara, se llevaron al perro a una veterinaria para que fuese atendido y Naruto acompaño a Sasuke en la sala de espera.

—¿quieres un café?

—no me dejan tomar café —dijo este aun llorando. Trataba de cubrirse los ojos pero era imposible, las lágrimas no cesaban.

—oye, oye ¿Por qué escondes tu cara? No tiene nada de malo llorar.

—los hombres no lloran.

—que mentira, los hombres también lloran y las mujeres también ven porno.

—¿ha?

—ignórame.

—eso trato.

—haces un buen trabajo.

—si—los labios de Sasuke se levantaron un poco.

—ahí esta, te hice sonreír.

—¿morirá?

—si, tal vez lo haga—Sasuke trago duro —llorar es una forma de sacar lo que sientes Sasuke, ¿y sabes que? Esta bien, puedes llorar, estaría mal no hacerlo, porque esos sentimientos de tristeza, de impotencia, de angustia… ese tipo de cosas Sasuke, ese es el tipo de cosas que no debes guardar, porque adentro hacen mas daño que afuera.

Sasuke vio a Naruto por unos segundos, estaba congelado, luego dejo salir un pequeño quejido, y una lagrima y poco a poco subió el volumen, hasta que grito tan fuerte como le dolía, y sollozo tanto como su pobre vos se lo permitía, y restregó su suave cara con la ropa de Naruto, este lo rodeo con sus brazos dejando que la cálida manta de su consuelo lo cubriera.

Minutos después estaban juntos comiendo un helado, cuando llego Hinata.

—Jack esta bien, pero tendrá que quedarse para observación, ¿de quien es el perro?

—es de…

—¡Naruto-sensei! —Grito Sasuke —de Naruto sensei.

—bien, Naruto, necesito que pagues la cuenta de hospitalización — dijo Hinata.

—esta bien, yo pago —Hinata se fue —creí que era tu perro.

—es un perro callejero, mis padres no me dejan tenerlo.

—bien, entonces podrás tenerlo en mi casa, pero será nuestro secreto.

Y ese fue un grave error para Naruto, porque ese secreto tan inofensivo provocaría una visita diaria de Sasuke, así como que conociera mas a fondo a Naruto, y el acontecimiento que nunca debió suceder.

—Sensei… —dijo el niño temblando de miedo —… te amo.

—… —tras unos segundos de la declaración de Sasuke Naruto cambio su expresión sorprendida a su típica cara sonriente —también te amo Sasuke.

No se imaginaria la reacción que tendrían estas palabras. Sasuke se lanzo sobre el y choco sus labios con lo de su sensei.

—eso significa que ahora somos amantes.

Y fue hasta ese momento, si, HASTA AHÍ, que Naruto se dio cuento de que un "te amo" como mi hermano, amigo o incluso padre no es lo mismo que ser… "_amantes" _

Y en ese lio se había metido en maestro principiante de secundaria, y pensar que todo empezó por salvar a un perro.

Entenderán que Naruto pensó que esto solo era un capricho, un arrebato de la adolescencia, y decidió no darle importancia.

Hasta cierto acontecimiento…

Cuando Naruto ayudaba a la psicóloga de la escuela a subir las cosas a su auto, cuando Sasuke se atravesó ante ellos.

—¿Quién es esta? —pregunto Sasuke molesto.

—es la Haruno-sensei, será la terapeuta de la escuela—contesto Naruto sin prestar mucha atención.

—mucho gusto Sasuke, me han hablado mucho de ti.

—era de esperarse.

—¿tienes alguna chica que te guste?

—tengo novio.

—¿enserio? ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Na…

—¡Sasuke! ¡¿Qué le estas diciendo a Haruno-san? —interrumpió Naruto.

—pero él…—decía Sakura.

—reprenderé a este muchacho mal hablado.

—haaa… —Sakura vio su reloj —que tarde es. Naruto, iré a presentarme con el director, nos vemos en receso y platicamos ¿te parece?

—no va a ir —aseguro Sasuke.

—no lo escuches —grito Naruto —ahí estaré.

Sakura se fue sonriendo.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Qué te pasa a ti? No puedes ir por ahí diciendo algo como que tu y yo somos pareja.

—¿Por qué no?

—para empezar iría a prisión, es totalmente ilegal y esta prohibido.

—pues si tienes una cita con ella le gritare a todos que hiciste cosas pervertidas conmigo.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—pruébame.

—escucha —Naruto se golpeo la cara —no sabes lo que dices, eres demasiado joven como para entender el amor.

—se muy bien de lo que estoy hablando, yo te amo.

— no puedes decir algo así a la ligera.

—no lo hago, y lo repetiré mil veces si es necesario para que me creas.

—no lo entiendes.

—me tratas como un niño.

—eres un niño.

—no contigo, somos amantes, debemos ser iguales.

—soy tu maestro, soy 9 años mayor a ti y soy hombre. Estas confundido, es una fase que pasara.

—no, yo nunca voy a dejar de amarte.

—ha… Sasuke…

—¿no somos amantes verdad?

—no, no lo somos.

—entonces hagamos esto, si para cuando yo crezca resulta que tienes razón y es una fase, entonces te dejare en paz, y me olvidare de ti, pero si no es así… si no es así, me darás una oportunidad.

—me parece bien.

Y así pasaron 3 años más, y ninguno menciono nada, hasta que Sasuke estaba comiendo papas en la casa de Naruto viendo la televisión con él a un lado.

—aun te amo —dijo Sasuke, y Naruto se atraganto con las papitas.

—no lo has olvidado.

—nunca voy a dejar de amarte. ¿Aun no me crees?

—soy perfectamente capaz de entender tus sentimientos, pero no puedo responderte.

—bien, por ahora… con que lo entiendas es suficiente. Cada día voy a disminuir la distancia entre tú y yo, y tal vez un día…

—aun eres menor de edad.

—dos años entonces.

—así es.

Dos años después….

Sasuke lavaba la ropa, cuando Naruto llego con otro canasto para el Uchiha.

—¿mas ropa? —pregunto Sasuke.

—prometo ayudarte la próxima vez, pero el Konoha es…

—lo se, lo se, estudiantes.

—fuiste uno ¿no?

—si me lo recuerdas me pondré celoso.

—como si pudiese dejar de pensar en ti.

—¿enserio? —Sasuke se acerco a Naruto y lo junto a su cuerpo.

—mjn.

Sasuke levanto a Naruto y lo puso sobre la lavadora, este lo recibió con caricias en el rostro, Sasuke lo beso con delicadeza robando su aliento.

—sabes igual de dulce que antes.

—te amo Sasuke.

—yo también te amo, y siempre voy a amarte.

Sasuke lo logro, su perseverancia, paciencia y fuerza le permitió aferrarse a su amor y mantenerlo vivo, porque el verdadero amor señores y señoras, cuando es de verdad, es eterno.

Ni el tiempo, ni la edad, ni las normas, ni nada, puede detener a un hombre o mujer realmente enamorado, y a veces, cuando realmente deseas algo, no importa cuanto te tardes en conseguirlo, al final, vale la pena.

Alguien dijo una vez que uno puede conseguir todo lo que desee en la vida, pero todo tiene un precio, la pregunta es… ¿estas dispuesto a pagar ese precio?

Yo soy Shixxen, abril de este año tendré un año de ser fanficionista, pásense por mis otros fics, no tendré muchos porque manejo generalmente un fanfic a la vez, pero espero que sean lo suficientemente buenos para reponer mi falta de tiempo.

Chao, bye, nos estamos leyendo, comenten por favor, lean el fic que escribo ahora, se llama "Mi amigo. Mi jefe. Mi amante" Sasunaru, gracias.


End file.
